Compulsion
by cindella204
Summary: compulsion / kəmˈpəlSHən / noun / 1 the action or state of forcing or being forced to do something; constraint / 2 an irresistible urge to behave in a certain way, esp. against one's conscious wishes / A collection of stories relating to compulsion in the TVD world.


**Hey guys. I'm _cindella204_, a new TVD fan. I'm only on episode 1x17, so no spoilers, please. When I started watching the show, I was fascinated by the idea of compulsion. I seriously think it's my favorite thing about the vampires on this show compared to others, although there are many other things I like, such as the daylight rings, the idea of vampire starvation, etc. So this is my exploration of compulsion. This might be just a oneshot, this may have other unrelated pieces as I continue to watch the show. We'll see.**

**...**

**Damon, 1993**

"Hey, _babe_."

She spins around as fast as the alcohol running through her veins will allow her, because a man with that kind of voice who's interested in _her_ is unheard of.

He does not disappoint. Especially when he leans forward and whispers, "Are you free tonight?"

**...**

"You know you have a…bad reputation around here."

He turns to her. "Really? What do people say?"

She's momentarily startled as he purposely takes a ridiculously sharp right turn without turning back to the road, but she answers.

"The usual. Drinks too much, sleeps with too many women. There were these creatures in Greek mythology called succubi. They were female demons, and basically they'd lure these men in with sex and then suck their _blood_. And it was so interesting because—Oh my god, I'm going on a nerd rant. Anyway, they say you're like a male version, an incubus. Metaphorically of course, there's no…bloodsucking."

And he laughs, probably for a little too long because she asks defensively, "What?"

He shakes his head. "I just think it's funny that people think that. Don't worry about it."

**...**

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good, why?"

"You sound like you're…hyperventilating."

And he curses himself for waiting so long because his self-control is down, and he's not sure if he can do this properly.

And it would not serve his greater cause to expose himself just yet.

He manages to pull himself together and says, "Maybe just being around a girl like you makes me nervous." And it's a horrible save, because she's not even attractive, but she's drunk enough to blush, giggle, and not ask questions.

Which is good for him.

**...**

"Can I come in? I don't enter a lady's house without permission."

"Of course. I don't know how I'm going to get you to my room though. You have to walk right by my parents' bedroom, and I don't know why, but they always know if someone else is in the house. If I walk by, nothing, but if I send someone else then they're up and freaking out."

"Which bedroom is yours?"

"It was the bay window on the left when we were coming in."

"Go open the window."

"How will that—"

"Trust me?"

"Fine."

As soon as she's out of sight he goes outside, and when the window opens he's there; tapping her on the shoulder as she walks out the door, presumably to go get him.

"Oh my God, how did you—"

He puts a finger to her lips. "Shh…don't want to wake up the parents now, do we?" He winks at her. "Let's go."

**...**

He knew she wasn't the most attractive, but she's so sloppy and inexperienced that it's absolutely pitiful. Usually the average ones have the best moves, but this is definitely an exception. Add the fact that he's unbelievably hungry, and it is a conscious, constant fight to keep his fangs from sliding out.

The beautiful ones are always more work though. They're more fun in the beginning, but they're also entitled, and they think that they should have control. That means he either has to compel or get violent, and either way it's more effort for blood that doesn't taste any better.

On the other hand, the average ones think he's a God, and they don't ask questions.

He finally gets far enough, and he leans over her to make eye contact.

"You will not scream."

She thinks it's some kind of weird sex thing, she wouldn't know any better, but then she feels teeth sliding into her neck, and blood. Blood that he is actively drinking. Like an incubus.

She opens her mouth to scream, but it's almost as if he's put her under a spell. She physically cannot as much as she tries.

So she stops resisting, in hopes that he'll get what he wants an stop.

She's fading. Quickly. He hears him curse, and words come out, but she can't tell anymore as she finally blacks out.

**...**

Once again he curses himself for waiting this long. Because once again, his self-control is down. So he fed too much, and now he has to stay and see whether she'll die or not. Normally, he could avoid this in more than one way. His first instinct would be to snap her neck and move on, but he'd rather not try to sneak a body out of this house if he doesn't have to. His next instinct would be to feed her his blood, compel her to forget, and leave. He refuses to do that though, because the past few months have reminded him that fate _hates_ him, and knowing his luck she'd somehow manage to die, and then he'd have a new vampire on his hand, exposing him. If she _does_ die naturally, he needs to get the body out, though. So he stays.

As soon as she's able she starts asking questions.

He fights the urge to hit something and turns to her. "_Please_ don't talk."

And she falls silent.

**...**

Over time she recovers. She has a headache, but otherwise she's fine. She wants to ask questions though, find out what the hell is wrong with this guy. But, she can't.

"Look at me."

She turns.

"Good, you're going to be fine. Listen to me very carefully, okay?"

She nods carefully.

"You will wear a scarf anytime that you're not in the shower to cover that wound until it goes away. You cannot take it off, or let anyone else do so no matter what. If someone does manage to see the wound somehow, you were attacked by a stray dog, but you kept it covered up because you were embarrassed. You already got it checked out by a doctor, and you're fine. Okay?"

"Yes."

"And I was never here. Forget everything that happened since we left the bar."

**...**

She's not really sure what happened. She was talking to this hot guy at the bar, and now she's home in her bedroom. All the time in between is just…gone. She is deadly tired, and she has a massive headache, but something compels her to get out of bed. She goes to the closet, grabs her favorite scarf, and ties it around her neck before getting back into bed and going to sleep.

**...**

**So, that was that. In episode 1x07 when Stefan is trying to convince Vicki to adopt the animal diet, Damon is being...contrary, because that's how Damon is, and he talks about his preferred method of feeding: _Snatch. Eat. Erase._ So this was me exploring how that may work, before he reunited with Stefan, Elena came into the picture, etc.**

******Not sure how I feel about it.**

**Review and let me know?**

**-cindella204**


End file.
